Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Fiwowitxe2x80x99.
Classification: Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum (zonal geranium).
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Fiwowitxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of unnamed, unpatented selections from the breeding group 6K-80/1. The new variety exhibits the flower color of its heritage, but differs in its compact habit and branching. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1997. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.